Iuchar
, Johan |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Neir (Ancestor) Lombard (Grandfather) Danan (Father) Lex (Half-Uncle) Brian (Brother) Iucharba (Brother) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 6: Light Inheritors |class =Axe Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Iuchar is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the brother of Iucharba and Brian, the son of Danann, the half-nephew of Lex, and the grandson of Lombard. He is in command of Isaach Castle during the second part of the game, whereby he is in love with Larcei/Creidne. He may be recruited by Larcei/Creidne, but doing so will essentially cause Iucharba to continue campaigning against the army out of jealousy. Personality Iuchar adopts a poetic style in his speech, which may prove to be rather comical in certain situations such as when his soldiers talk behind his back. He shares the same sentiments as Iucharba does, in the sense that they are unable to agree with most of Danann's policies, especially that of the Child Hunts. In Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |110% |40% |5% |20% |50% |10% |60% |5% |} Promotion Gains Overall Iuchar is a mounted Axe user that can be recruited near the beginning of Chapter 6. You must choose between him or his brother, Iucharba. Recruiting one of them makes the other impossible to recruit. Iuchar is generally an easy pick over his brother for one simple reason: he is mounted, and thus has much higher Movement. This is particularly important if you are doing a ranked run as Iucharba's inability to keep up with your other mounted units will render him virtually useless. While Iucharba starts off with slightly superior base stats in most categories, they will both wind up pretty much statistically identical later on. After Promotion, Iucharba will wind up slightly better in combat situations than Iuchar due to his Charge skill and access to Bows, while Iuchar gets more Movement and his Vantage skill is not as useful generally. This hardly matters since the difference between the two is negligible and neither of them are particularly great combat units compared to other units in the second generation unless compared to substitute characters. Iuchar is a good character to give the pursuit ring to, as none of the second generation characters particularly need it if paired correctly. His high speed growth will let him activate it consistently against axe or lance wielding units. However, as the pursuit ring is fairly expensive and he can obviously not inherit it, it might take some time for Iuchar to acquire enough money to buy it from the pawn shop since he does not start with a lot of Gold. Despite losing to his brother in combat prowess by a narrow margin, Iuchar's mobility counts for a lot more in Genealogy of the Holy War since the maps are very large and foot units are often left trailing behind. Should you choose to recruit Iuchar, his surviving Axe Knight units of Isaach will become NPC Allies after his recruitment, including Isaach Castle and the Axe Knight guarding it. Conversations In Chapter 6, Larcei/Creidne may speak to Iuchar and recruit him, but if this is done, Iucharba may not be recruited. In the Final Chapter, if Iuchar is in love with Larcei/Creidne, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of strength. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana/Muirne: 0+2 *Larcei/Creidne: 200+2 *Nanna/Jeanne: 0+2 *Fee/Hermina: 0+2 *Lene/Laylea: 0+2 *Patty/Daisy: 0+2 *Tine/Linda: 0+3 Quotes Recruit conversation Iuchar: Larcei... My beloved, how I've yearned for this day to come. Larcei: Iuchar, what in the world are you talking about? Did you whack your head or something? Iuchar: Your words soothe like a bird's song... Your eyes sparkle like stars in the sky... The thought of being without you I cannot bear. Larcei: Stop! You're grossing me out! You're on the battlefield, you know. Don't lose it here! Iuchar: My unremitting love for you is strong enough to cross the bounds of insanity! Let our troops know we're taking sides with the liberation army! From this day forward we'll be fighting for love, justice... and Larcei! Battle Conversation Vs Iucharba Iuchar: Sigh... Iucharba... It makes me sad to have a little brother as foolish as you. Iucharba: You're the foolish one, but that's irrelevant. I knew that this day would come sometime! Now let's finish this! Iuchar: As you wish! VS Brian Brian: Iuchar, you traitor! Are you trying to destroy House Dozel!? 'Iuchar: '''Don't worry, big brother. I´m doing a wonderful job restoring Dozel's good name. Time for you to step aside. '''Brian: '''Y-You.... Death Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Iuchar is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Iuchar and his brother Iucharba derive their names from Irish mythology. Tuireann had three sons with his daughter Danand (Danann), which included Brian (Brian), Iuchar (Iuchar) and Iucharba (Iucharba), who killed Lugh's father Cian. After Lugh took his revenge by killing the three brothers, Tuireann wept over their graves. Gallery File:Johan_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Iuchar from the ''Super Tactics Book. File:FE4NFJohanandJohalvaManga.jpg|Iuchar, as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaptation. File:Cipher Iucharba Artwork.png|Artwork of Iucharba in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Nekobayashi. File:Johan_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Iuchar, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Axe Knight. File:Johan_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Iuchar, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Axe Knight. File:Johan.jpg|Iuchar, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Great Knight. File:B08-072N.png File:Johan.gif|Iuchar's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Johan as an Axe Knight with a Hero Axe.JPG|Iuchar as an Axe Knight File:Johan as a Great Knight.JPG|Iuchar as a Great Knight Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters